Fairy Tail: Light
by StormGenerations
Summary: The Amazing Fairy Tail Guild is known far and wide. Mostly for there knack to cause property damage, but other things as well. One is their drive to always protect there Nakama. Enter, Hikaru Sacredwalker a boy who has a sad past. Maybe Fairy TAil can help him
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

Fairy Tail: Light

**A/N: Yo! This story has been stuck in my mind for decades, and after watching Fairy Tail multitudes of times it has rubbed off on me. I can't really watch Naruto anymore, mostly cause it in my opinion it doesn't have that many epic fights. So I decided to add a character to the Fairy Tail universe and shape it differently. Can't say that Hiro Mashima, didn't do a mind-blowingly amazing job. I will aspire to make this as awesome as your story was!  
UPDATE: And the day after I wrote this I posted this I noticed multiple mistakes…sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Fairy tail characters or any references I might make**

**x-x**

**In the lands of Fiore, Magic is an Art. It has been become a common thing, powering things from televisions, to powering whole cities. Of course there are people who study it, learning to grasp its energy in amazing ways. Sometimes they band together into groups called Wizarding Guilds. Thus our story focuses on one specific guild, one that is one of the most amazing guilds out there. Fairy Tail, and it has only just began its great journey.**

**x-x**

Lucy was having a normal day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Grey where fighting, Cana was drinking, Elfman was shouting about how he was a Man, Erza eating strawberry cake, Happy bugging Lucy, and Mira was serving random people. In general it was chaos. 'Course that was normal, but still. Levy waved her hand in front of Lucy's face.  
"Helllllllo? Lu-chan? You in there?" She asked "Are you making new ideas for your book? You should write it faster! I wanna read it!" Lucy shook her head.  
"Nope, Just daydreaming." She replied "And it takes time to write a book." She said and then went off on a tangent about how much time it would take to fully publish her book.  
The doors of the guild hall swung open and then a man walked in. He wore a white hoody, which had a yellow stripe that went down from the point of the hood to the bottom of the back of the jacket. Two more stripes ran from the stitching of the hood to ends of the arms. He also had on a pair of blue jeans, which had a belt, with a cross shaped buckle. The most noticeable thing of course was the fact that he had a Ten Wizard Saint pin attached to his left breast. Many people stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comer. He strode through the guild hall and stopped right in front of the guild master. Master Makarov raised an eyebrow.  
"So you're the new Saint, huh?" he inquired. "What are you doing here?"  
The man lifted his half covered hands and flipped his hood down. It feel back and rested were it was supposed to be. Lucy was shocked. He wasn't a man. He was a boy, probably not older then herself. And even despite herself she couldn't help but think he was handsome. He had long silver hair that when released from his clothes flowed down to his midback. He had shining golden eyes, that when you looked closely had a sad tinge to them.  
"Well, Thanks to the Council finally finding me, I have to join a guild." He said. "And after reading about some guilds I decided to join this one." Makarov nodded.  
"Mira, could you get the stamp please." Mirajane walked up to the boy.  
"Wow! You're Mirajane! The one on all those swimsuit pages!" he exclaimed, Showing that he was in fact as old as he looked. Mirajane smiled.  
"Yup. That's me" she replied "Know where do you want your stamp and what colour?"  
He pulled down his shirt in the back and showed a spot right next to his shoulder blade. "How about right here, and Gold please." Mira stamped his back.  
"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she said, being followed by a round of cheers. Natsu ran up to him.  
"So, you're a wizard saint huh?" he asked. The boy shook his head.  
"Well, I guess so. It was kind of a formality. My mother was a wizard saint." Natsu's eyes widened.  
"Who was your mother?" he asked. The Silver haired boy scratched his head. "Ummmm…My past is a little foggy. I think her name was…. Malon, Malon Sacredwalker." Makarov reeled back.  
"WHAT!" He shouted "But she has been dead for at least a hundred years!" The boy blinked.  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He said "I was put in a Stasis pod, for a long time. I can't really remember most of my past." Makarov blinked at the boy. Malon was a legendary Holy based magic user back in the day, her nickname was "The Sacred Light. Malon of the Sacred Light. She was you're mother…sigh I need a drink." He chugged his drink. Natsu frowned. He shrugged and held out his hand.  
"Anyways, my name is Natsu Dragneel." A flying blue cat floated over.  
"Aye! And I'm Happy!" the cat said. The golden eyed boy placed his hand in Natsu's and shook it.  
"Hikaru Sacredwalker. Nice to meet you." He glanced at his hand "Fire mage? Right?" He asked, Natsu blinked.  
"Yeah, I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer. How'd you now?" he asked. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.  
"Your hand was fairly warm." He stated looking around to see a half-naked Grey running at Natsu.  
"And He would be an Ice wizard." He said as Grey crashed into Natsu, thus beginning a massive fight between them. Hikaru looked at the floating cat with wings. "That is not the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Happy looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You're weird." He said and floated off. Lucy decided it was her turn. She walked up to Hikaru.  
"Hi, my names Lucy, that knucklehead is my partner." She jabbed her thumb in Natsu's general direction. Hikaru smiled.  
"It nice to meet you too." He looked over just in time to see Natsu and Grey crashed into Erza, Throwing her cake everywhere. They both froze.  
"**WHO DARES GET RID OF MY CAKE!**" she roared, stomping towards the mages. They both pointed at each other.  
"He did it." They said simultaneously. They looked at each other.  
"Stop copying me you Pyromaniac." Grey swung at Natsu.  
"You're copying me! Pervy Stripper!" Natsu dodged it. Erza eventually had enough, and she slammed their heads together.  
"Stop arguing when we have a new member." She said "You'll give him bad role models." After a few more seconds of lecturing them she walked over to Hikaru.  
"Know that I don't have any cake. My name is Erza Scarlet…" she trailed off as she noticed Hikaru go starry eyed.  
"Wow!" he examined her Heart Kreuz armor. "You're the Titania! Can you teach me to use a sword?"  
She shook her head.  
"I don't think I need to." She said. He smiled.  
"Oh, of course." He turned to the bar "Excuse me? Mira-san?" he asked. Her head popped out from the bar.  
"Yes?" she replied.  
"Could I get Erza-san another piece of Strawberry cake?" Instantly Erza appeared right next to him.  
"For me?" she said. He slid the piece of cake over.  
"Here ya go" he said. Erza proceeded to dig in. Lucy felt put out. She sat down at the bar next to him.  
"So… What magic do you use?" she inquired. He smiled, and raised his hand. Clenching it in a fist, it lit up in a golden glow, which reminded her of Leo's Regelus.  
"It's called Light Bringer." He explained. "It allows me to use a special type of devastating holy magic. My mother used it too." He swung his legs of the seat and jumped of the Bar stool. "I haven't trained in a while and I'm getting rusty." He did a windmill motion with his arm "Hey, Natsu-san?" he began.  
"How bout we have a little spar outside" he asked. Natsu stood up, rubbing the bump on his head.  
"Sure!" and they both went outside… Followed by most of the people in the guild.  
"You better take me seriously!" The Holy magic user yelled. "I may be short, but I pack a punch."  
"Alright." Natsu punched a flaming fist into his other palm. "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Alright." Natsu punched a flaming fist into his other palm. "I'm getting all fired up!"  
Makarov was among one of the people to go out, along with Erza, Grey, Lucy, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Jet, Droy, and the rest of Fairy Tail in general. They were in a large meadow surrounded by trees, not far from the guild hall. Makarov was curious.  
"I have never got a chance to see Light Bringer magic." He said, rubbing his moustache for no reason. Mira raised an eyebrow.  
"What's so special about his magic?" she asked the whole guilds question. He stopped.  
"Light Bringer magic became a lost magic about one hundred and fifty years ago, it was said that Malon was the only one that could use it, until now." He shifted his attention to the battle…I mean stared down.  
"So, are we going to fight or just stand here?" Natsu asked, his fist still flaming. Hikaru shifted into a fighting stance.  
"Of course, but I was waiting for you to come at me…pftt" he turned to the side and laughed, then slid back into his fighting form. Natsu nodded.  
"Here I come!" He shouted and dashed forwards, swinging a flaming fist at Hikaru's chest. Lighting up his own fists in a golden light, he ducked the strike and sent a jab into Natsu's stomach. Natsu winced, this kid knew how to punch. 'Course he wasn't done yet. Hikaru sent a shining uppercut into Natsu's chin sending him up in the air. He then threw his hand up and an orb of light appeared in his hand.  
"Holy Bolt!" he shouted out as the orb shot off and collided with Natsu, exploding. Natsu landed on the ground. He dashed forward again.  
"My turn!" He roared "**Karyuu no Yokugeki!**" Wings of flame struck forward at the younger boy. Hikaru dashed to the side running around the flames and lashing out at Natsu, who blocked the attack.  
Back at the sidelines, many of the audience were shocked.  
"He's Rusty?" Grey asked no one in particular. Erza nodded to herself.  
"And that's why I don't need to teach him how to use a sword." She stated. Natsu and Hikaru where still throwing random attacks at each other.  
"**Karyuu no Koen!**" a blazing ball of fire rushed towards Hikaru. He stopped and put his hands together.  
"Holy..." he began "Aquaria!" he fired out a golden beam of energy, which to the audience had a speck of Water magic in it. It blasted through the fiery ball and slammed into Natsu. Doing a back flip from the falling position in the air, he breathed in deeply.  
"**Karyuu no Hoko!**" Fire roared out, crashing into Hikaru, sending him tumbling backwards.  
The audience watched with intensity. That had been the first solid hit on Hikaru. Natsu followed it up with a flaming head-butt. "**Karyuu no Kenkaku!**" he roared sending Hikaru tumbling back again, this time holding his stomach, still within range he whirled, igniting his fists "**Metsuryu Ohgi!**" Hikaru blinked. _'Oh shit, an ultimate attack.'_ He charged a beam in midair "Holy…" Natsu finished his attack.  
"**Guren Bakuenjin!**" He still whirling his arms, hoping to finish it.  
Most of Fairy Tail were on the edge of their seats. Lucy was shocked. "I think he's going a little too far!" she shouted.  
Hikaru quickly charged the beam up, then released it in a glorious golden beam. "Vengeance!" he shouted out.  
The two attacks collided in a huge explosion that sent a shockwave over the whole field. Hikaru landed on his feet, but soon after fell to his knees. Natsu landed, slightly less bruised then his opponent. He smiled and walked over to the silver haired boy. He held his hand out.  
"That's was a good fight, I felt like I got to know you more!" he said. Hikaru smiled back, and took his hand. Natsu helped him up.  
"Thanks." He replied, dusting himself off, he looked back up and held out his fist. "Next time I won't hold back." Natsu bumped his fist into Hikaru's.  
"Looking forward to it." He said as the rest of Fairy Tail rushed forward to interroga… I mean talk to them. Erza whacked Natsu on the head.  
"You're an idiot, you could have seriously hurt him with that attack!" she said. Hikaru laughed.  
"No, I think I would have been fine if I hadn't been caught off guard." He said "I didn't get enough time to fully charge the Vengeance." He whirled his arm in a windmill motion.  
"Aw, man… I haven't been this rusty before." He stopped. "That was a good fight Natsu-san." Natsu cocked his head sideways  
"Hey, you don't need to be so polite, were all friends here, Right?" He smiled. Getting multitudes of smiles, nods and grunts from the rest of the guild. Hikaru's eyes widened in a miniscule amount, which went unnoticed by most of the guild. He scratched the back off his head.  
"I guess you're right, Natsu." Natsu grinned grew even wider.

x-x

An hour later, the guild was bustling again. Hikaru was staring at the job board, trying to decide what job to go on. Ripping one off the board, he walked over to where Natsu was consuming a Flame Milkshake.  
"Hey, Natsu?" he asked, then showing him the job he was going to take. "I was going to go on a job to beat the snot out of some bandits. Wanna come?" Natsu stopped stuffing his face.  
"Sure, but Happy and Lucy have to come, 'cause their on my team." He stated, going back to his chow. Hikaru raised his eyebrow.  
"You sure it not because…" Hikaru finished the sentence by whispering in his ear. Instantly Natsu spat out the food in his mouth.  
"Wha-WHAT! No of course not!" He shouted back waving his hands in front of his face. Happy floated over.  
"What did he say?" he asked, flying around Natsu's head. He shook his head rapidly.  
"It was nothing." He denied. He quickly stood up knocking his chair over. "I better go find Lucy." He said  
"My point exactly." Hikaru said, crossing his arms. Natsu sputtered.  
"I DO NOT…" he trailed off, the turned sharply and proceeded to walk to her house. Happy shrugged, and followed him. Mira walked up to Hikaru.  
"He was blushing, wasn't he?" she inquire looking over at the silver haired boy. He chuckled and turned to follow Natsu.  
"Nah, I think he'll figure it out on his own." He replied.

x-x

Natsu and Happy had infiltrated Lucy's house getting a kick to the face. Hikaru decided to just knock. At the moment they were all sitting at a table, discussing the job.  
"So, Lucy, You going to come?"  
"No, Natsu, I've got things to do."  
"Pleeeease? Besides you have to pay for your rent soon anyway right?"  
Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll come." Natsu cheered.  
"Yay, You here that Hikaru!" he shouted. "We all get to beat the snot out of Bandits!"

x-x

On the train, Natsu was hanging over the side of the seat trying not to puke.  
"Does he always do this?" Hikaru asked. Lucy nodded.  
"Yeap, on every vehicle he's been on." She said. The train chugged on moving towards their destination.

x-x

Lucy was shocked. Hikaru defiantly fit in at fairy tail. While Natsu had destroyed multitude of buildings didn't surprise her. The fact that Hikaru blew up, several houses just surprised her. Of course she face palmed, a regular occurrence. They had gotten paid… but only a third of what they had originally would have gotten. She had defeated some bandits to of course, but still only a third! Natsu was again trying not to puke on the return train. Well, at least it was normal.

x-x

The Next day, Grey was listening to Natsu tell them about the job they went on.  
"...then he was like Holy Blaze! And he blew up all those houses! It was awesome!" Grey shook his head. Hikaru walked in the guild and sat down next to Natsu.  
"Hey, Grey, Natsu. How's it going?" Natsu smiled.  
"I was just telling Grey about how you blew up all those buildings." Hikaru scratched the back of his head, blushing lightly.  
"Uh, yeah, that was a complete accident. I didn't mean to do that. I went a bit overboard." Grey laughed.  
"Don't worry man." He said. "We do that all the time." He lightly rapped Hikaru on the shoulder.  
"Oh, Okay." Hikaru said. Natsu looked over at Hikaru, then a light bulb went off.  
"Hey, Hikaru, Why don't you join my team?" he asked. Hikaru blinked, but he nodded.  
"Sure."

**Japanese Corner/Magic Corner  
Holy Bolt** is the basic ranged Light Bringer magic, which fires balls of energy at the users opponent  
**Karyuu no Yokugeki:** (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack) Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying.  
** Karyuu no Koen: **(Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame) Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies.  
**Holy Aquaria** is a Holy beam, which has water magic in it, making it more effective against fire attacks.  
**Karyuu no Hoko:** (Fire Dragon's Roar) Natsu's signature _Dragon's Roar_ in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target.  
**Karyuu no Kenkaku:** (Fire Dragon's Sword Horn) Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and head-butts the target at a high speed.  
**Metsuryuu Ohgi: Guren Bakuenjin:** (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade) Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target.  
**Holy Vengeance** is a high end Light Bringer that has the user charge an enormous amount of Holy energy between there palms, then fires it. Hikaru doesn't fully charge it here.

_Disclaimer: All of the info on Natsu's attacks where found at wiki/Natsu_Dragneel#Magic_and_Abilities_


	2. Chapter 2: Would You like a Fish?

Fairy Tail: Light  
Chapter 3  
Connections: Would you like a Fish?

**A/N: Hehehehehehehe**

X-x

Hikaru walked up to Happy plate in hand. He sat down next to Natsu.  
"Hey, Happy…" he started. "Would you like a Fish?" he asked the blue cat jumped at the plate in Hikaru's outstretched hand.  
"Yay!" he cheered, munching on the fish. "You're my best friend." Natsu pouted, as Happy flew off  
"What about me?" he said. Hikaru laughed.  
"Don't worry, I'm just friendly!"

x-x

**A/N: I'll have a real chapter soon **


End file.
